


Taking turns

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said she wouldn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking turns

I couldn't help but notice their stares. Its as if they were undressing me with their eyes. My body shivered under their constant staring. They watched my every move as I helped the girls with the laundry. We were short on hands since Andrea decided to become one of the 'guys' I mean I understand that the way our group is being run is totally sexist mean fight and the women cook and clean but it wasn't fair she didn't help at all. "Shit!" I cursed. Some of the water splashed on my shirt. Rolling my eyes at my clumsiness. I shook my white shirt and stood up. "I'm gonna go change." I informed Carol and Lori. In my tent which I kept far from the others for lots of reasons, I changed my shirt. "Clumsy me." I whispered as I walked out. "Hey sweetie." I froze Shane was there staring at me. "Um... Hi Shane." I said a little cautiously moving passed him. "You're looking good!" He called out to me. So he has been watching me! Returning to my duties we spent the day washing everyone's clothes and then we cooked dinner for Hershel and his family. It was our way of thanking them for helping us. "Um, excuse me." I said getting up and taking my dishes and the ones who were done eating. Half way doing the dishes someone's body pressed up against me. Shocked I almost dropped the plate. "Need some help?" Daryl whispered in my ear. "Daryl...." I turned to face him and regretted it. My breast were firm against Daryl's Blushing I tried to move away from him. Daryl placed both hands by the sink and I was trapped in the middle. "What do you want Daryl?" I asked shaking a bit. He leaned in close. "I want you." In my pussy something awoke. Before I could say anything he kissed me. I froze. "Meet me at the barn. At midnight. " Taking a big gulp I nodded. With a smirk he walked away. 

 

Just a few feet away was the barn I don't know what compelled me to come here. I could've just said no and leave him there. I knew what he wanted and I from the tingling coming from my private area I wanted it to but I was just so nervous. Taking a deep breath I walked the rest of the way to the barn. Inside everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing. "You came." Daryl's voice in my ear. Just when I was going to speak another voice spoke. "Hello beautiful." I tried looking around for the other male voice. It sounded so much like Shane. Suddenly the barn was lighted by the moon. Shane had opened some type of opening in the barn that the moon radiated from. 

 

"What's going on?" I asked them both. "What do you think?" Daryl caught me from behind and planted a kiss on my neck. "We're going to have some fun." Daryl answered his own question. "The three of us?!" "Yup." Shane walked up to me. "You know Daryl and I've been wanting you for a while. So we thought we could share you." I looked in-between the both of them. "And do I have a say in this?" I asked them crossing my arms. They're making me sound like a peace of property. "Well after we're done with you, you're going to be begging us to share you." I rolled my eyes. "Then lets get started." My shirt was lifted off my body. "Hey!" I was shocked at how they just took of my shirt. "Cut it ou-" Shane kissed me shoving his tongue in my mouth shutting me up. I tried pushing him away but he held me tight with his hands. From behind me Daryl pressed against me and unbutton my jeans. He pulled them down and pressed to fingers into my folds. "Hey Shane. I think Y/n here is liking the situation she's in. She's soaking wet." I broke the kiss. "That's not true." I spoke breathlessly. "Your soaking pussy is telling me something different." He stuck a finger in me. I cling to Shane As Daryl finger fucks me. "Geez Daryl you're making her shake." Shane chuckled. Shane suckled my nipples and squeeze my breast. My moans filled the barn as the played with me. "This is insane." I moaned out to them. 

 

"Why's that sweetie?" Shane asked me nibbling my nipple. That feels really good! "Because it feels good." I answered him truthfully. Daryl stopped and made me face him. He unzipped his pants. I bit my lip. "Suck my cock." He ordered me as he pushed me down on my knees. Blushing I stared at his manhood. I licked a straight line from his balls all the way up his shaft to his swollen head. Then I sucked him down to my throat. Daryl bit down on his lip and began to pump into my mouth. Shane massaged the globes of my ass cheeks. "You have the most perfect ass I've every seen in my life." Shane slapped my ass. Shocked at the sudden hit I sucked him in deeper. "Fuck yea." Daryl chuckled as his pumps became faster. Shane positioned me in a way that I could suck Daryl's dick and he can fuck me. Shane played with my pussy getting his fingers wet. "Yup you're ready." Just then he pushed his huge cock inside me. Shane began with slow movements. He was teasing me. I knew he was. In the position i'm in now, I don't want him to fuck me slow and careful. I want him to fuck me like his life depended on it. 

 

I tried moving my hips faster as in to give him a sign. Shane gripped my hips holding me still. "Now now. Be a good girl or I'll have to punish you." He warned me. I wanted to protest but was to busy at the moment. He continued his slow strokes irritated I took Daryl's dick out of my mouth. "Shane please, fuck me harder." I begged. In his eyes I could tell that really turned him on. Daryl and Shane exchanged looks. Shane flipped me over so I was on top. Taking the opportunity I started to move my hips slamming my hips against his. "Some one loves my dick." Shane chuckled. Daryl leaned on me from behind. "She's going to love mine even more." Daryl said as he positioned himself in the other hole. "Daryl anything but that h-"

 

Before I could finish objecting Daryl pushed himself inside me. A burning sensation came from that area. "It hurts..." I told him. But that didn't stop him from moving. Tears came to my eyes. Daryl reached over to my tits and massaged them and rolled my nipples. The sensations started changing. Both of them moved inside me at the same time and I moaned loudly. "Oh my god...." I know they were smirking at me. I've never felt this before in my life. They went faster and harder and before I knew it I came. Stars clouded my vision just as they came inside me. The feeling of them filling both my holes was completely amazing. 

"You were right...." I moaned. "Hm?" One of them mumbled. "I totally want to do this again." I laughed. Few seconds later the joined in. I think this is going to be a very interesting sex relationship.


End file.
